This project is a study of the cost, feasibility, and effectiveness of training preventive dentistry aides for the delivery of caries preventive agents and techniques. The objectives of the study are: the development and evaluation of a training curriculum and short-term training of six preventive dentistry aides during the first year; and determination of the costs, feasibility, and effectiveness in reducing caries incidence in children, utilizing these trained individuals in a subsequent three-year, school-based caries-preventive program.